Tabu
by Ruby de Vallois
Summary: Universo Alternativo. Saída de um jogo de RPG descritivo online com a Álibi, onde Itachi sai de casa depois de um ocorrido e, em um ano, Sasuke vai morar junto com ele devido a morte misteriosa dos pais. Itachi/Sasuke. Incesto, shota, BDSM, non-con.
1. Prelúdio

_NA: Naruto ® Kishimoto e etcs. Sim, é incesto. Se isso te perturba, por favor, não leia. Tenho que agradecer primeiramente a Álibi, pois esta fanfic se originou do plot do nosso jogo de RPG. Universo Alternativo. Shota. Incesto. Non-consensual. Fluffy. BDSM._

**Tabu**

_Ruby de Vallois_

Ele estava de pé, encostado nos ladrilhos brancos do banheiro, ligeiramente úmidos com o calor da água quente que jorrava do chuveiro. Estava nu, ainda molhado do banho, os cabelos em mechas compactas que escorriam água. Os olhos, visivelmente cansados pelas olheiras escuras, as íris negras e opacas, nenhuma emoção ao olhar para o menor que estava ajoelhado a sua frente. A mão apertava e o guiava forçadamente pelos cabelos, iguais aos seus, castanhos-escuros tendendo para o negro. O sangue, igual ao seu, escorrendo pela boca do menor, conseqüência de um tapa desferido anteriormente, que deixara o irmão mais novo no chão. Agora, água, sangue e saliva lubrificavam os lábios secos, que deslizavam pelo membro de Itachi, já bem excitado, na verdade desde que Sasuke levou o golpe no rosto. O semblante do irmão o fazia querer **mais**, um misto de raiva e desapontamento. _Que o odiasse!_ Era o que queria.

Emitia gemidos cada vez mais altos, inclinando a cabeça até a parede, forçando cada vez mais o menor Uchiha a engoli-lo. Sasuke sabia que não tinha como escapar daquela situação, então, começou a fazer _direito_. Chupou, lambeu, fez de tudo para que seu aniki atingisse o auge, sêmen em sua boca, escorrendo pelo queixo. Ele **sabia** que tinha que engolir. Se não o fizesse, outro tapa. Itachi o soltou com violência, indo em direção ao boxe do chuveiro, retornando ao banho. Sasuke, por sua vez, só pôde abrir a torneira da pia e lavar o rosto.

Seis meses atrás...

_Notas Finais: Sim, vai ter continuação. Isto é só um prelúdio. É uma versão sem beta, as outras serão betadas pela Álibi e pela Miitra, além da primeira me ajudar e decidir o que vai e o que não vai ser mudado._


	2. A Cauda da Serpente

_NA: Como a Álibi desapareceu há mais ou menos uma semana, eu acho que deveria começar a fanfic. Entendam, este primeiro capítulo é só para vocês terem idéia da ambientação e da situação em que pusemos o personagens em nosso RPG. Agradeço novamente a àlibi por me dar inspiração para isso._

**A cauda da serpente**

_2:00 a.m_.: Sangue. Sangue vinho para todo o lado.

Naquele beco escuro, parecia que brilhava ao luar. Um som, sirenes, luzes amareladas substituídas por vermelhas, carros, algemas, macas. A arma do crime estava imaculadamente vermelha, no chão, ao lado de um homem de porte alto e cabelos longos.

_2:45 a.m._: Delegacia. Fugaku Uchiha discutia com o delegado local daquela cidadezinha, um crime feito por seu filho. Aliás, _suspeito_ de ser o criminoso. 23.000 ienes na mão do homem rançoso com o distintivo igualmente engordurado e velho, faz com que Uchiha, o filho, saia da cela temporária da delegacia imunda.

_3:07 a.m._: Discussão. O irmão mais novo assiste o tapa do pai em Itachi, vozes altas e o choro da mãe.

_6:00 a.m._: O ônibus daquela cidade parte, levando talvez um assassino, talvez um inocente, tudo dependendo do dinheiro investido nas transações. Ele não liga, nova cidade, vida, emprego, apartamento. Tudo arranjado por si próprio, obrigado pelo pai a se mudar. Não poderia manchar a bela imagem, a imagem ressuscitada por ele próprio, da família Uchiha, pelo menos ali. Não debaixo de seu teto. As olheiras profundas do herdeiro dão medo ao senhor franzino que se sentou ao seu lado, tanto quanto seu olhar de buraco negro ou super nova, que se misturavam e fundiam, nas íris escuras como o próprio céu de inverno.

Sasuke ouviu tudo de seus pais. Itachi era suspeito de um crime, melhor para ele recomeçar a vida em outra cidade. Não fazia muita diferença para o menor, não depois dos últimos meses. Ele estava estranho, calado, distante, mais que o normal e isso era ** muito** difícil. Já não fazia mais os raríssimos agrados com o caçula. Se tornou um fantasma no corpo de um jovem de 18 anos que acabara precocemente a faculdade de contabilidade. Méritos, elogios, todos direcionados a ele, pondo o caçula na sombra de um gênio, caçula este que tentava, inutilmente, conseguir algumas migalhas de atenção jogadas no chão pelo pai. Suas notas nunca eram o bastante, faixas e prêmios de Kung-Fu nunca realmente importaram, comparados ao prodígio de 17 anos nos últimos períodos da faculdade. Sasuke, apesar do que seria normal, o idolatrava, silenciosa e castamente, um sorriso de Mona Lisa quando o irmão, sem esboçar qualquer sentimento, mostrava o CR mais alto do semestre.

Escondido, fazia de tudo para que Itachi o notasse. Começou a treinar artes marciais pelo irmão, mas este largara assim que começara o ensino superior. O mais novo persistiu, sua meta era o nível de Itachi, ou maior. _Até nisso ele era ótimo!_

Então, depois de escutar mais de duas horas de conversa que não lhe interessava uma e meia, Sasuke foi para a cama, um pouco pensativo, um pouco distraído. Lembrou-se do último olhar do mais velho, ao sair pela porta. Uma tempestade estava vindo.

_Três meses depois_

Estava na sala do delegado, o mesmo que atendera o Uchiha pai, agora atendia o caçula, desolado. Outro crime manchando a família, mas, desta vez, eram a vítima. Ou a vítima. Na noite em que Sasuke foi dormir na casa de um colega de escola, seus pais foram assassinados, a facadas. Nenhum suspeito, nenhuma digital, **nada**. Depois de umas falsas palavras de consolo, o delegado deixou o jovenzinho de 13 anos com o advogado da família.

Deveria morar com o parente mais próximo, seu irmão. Agora, passado aquele tempo, o caçula tinha enchido a cabeça com as idéias do primeiro assassinato. Não que deixara de pôr o irmão em um pedestal, mas as conversas que escutava colando a orelha nas portas de casa apontavam que Itachi realmente matara o melhor amigo. _Ou seria mesmo amigo?_ O moreninho sabia que **não** fazia diferença para ele, o mais velho, amigo ou não.

Depois de ouvir o que o advogado tinha que falar, foi para um hotel provisório dali, não queria ficar na mesma casa em que acreditava que os espíritos de seus pais iriam o assaltar de noite.

Itachi recebera a notícia da forma mais calma e irritante que um filho poderia receber sobre a morte repentina dos pais. Fez um gesto polido com a cabeça, ouvindo o homenzinho mal acabado a sua frente discorrer sobre a tutela do irmão caçula, já que ele era maior de idade e seu parente mais próximo. No começo, Itachi não quis aceitar a proposta, irritado por dentro só com o pensamento de alguém em sua casa, tentando entrar no sistema de seu computador, abrindo suas gavetas, enfim. Mas lembrou-se do irmão. Isso lhe deu uma pontada estranha que não sentia há muito tempo e foi por ela que aceitou, de quase bom grado, que o menor fosse morar com ele.

Em um mês ele chegaria, por trem, levando apenas sua mochila, os pertences mais importantes, pesados e volumosos mandados por correio. Naquele dia, caiu um temporal.

_Notas: CR: Coeficiente de Rendimento - Média das notas da faculdade em um período. _

_Eu quis colocar que eles viviam em uma cidade pequena, pois no mangá, moram numa vila. Não sei muito de Naruto e esta versão não está betada. Re-uparei quando estiver, mas como recebi ameaças (hahaha) por review, achei que deveria escrever algo. Ainda não tem nem _hint_ de incesto ou qualquer coisa, mas esperem só para ver_


End file.
